


waterfall

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Shower Sex, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Maybe not doing it in the bed is not that bad, if you consider that they barely took off their clothes.





	waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't knew what to name this, but then i remembered the song waterfall by yonlu [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUhkGQchjJk] and it might not have the same vibe the song had, but i thought "why not?". it's a good song, no lyrics, and i think it's calming. 
> 
> that aside, i'm going to talk about another thing here too: have you guys heard/read/seen something about the fire in the brazillian museum? i felt like it was important to share this. the idea of losing history like that... i almost cried. like. no jokes, no memes, genuinely and seriously, i almost cried. like i said in the notes of a stevetony thing i just posted here on ao3, notes might not be the place to talk about this, but i just... felt like i had to. i don't know.
> 
> prompt of today: shower sex.

Their clothes, the survivor ones, are wet and cling to their bodies.

Maybe they should’ve tried to follow the routine, go to the bedroom and sit on top of a bed. But they just…

Didn’t.

“Are you okay?” he murmurs, holds Tony’s hands with his right one.

Tony takes a deep breath and nods.

“That was good,” he replies, smiles. He’s okay. Good.

They take off the survivor clothes and take a real shower.

Tony looks calm, even under water. _Truly_ calm, not a mask he’s using.

The sex was good, he agrees, but that’s the best part of this.


End file.
